Les Pensées - One-shots intimes des Docteurs
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Rassemblement des Lettres, Pensées et "Vraies Histoires" (anciens noms des fics présentées ici). 9 OS et trois pour Nine, Ten et Eleven. Les Lettres sont écrites à une compagne, les pensées suivent le fil de pensées du Docteur dans un épisode donné (Rose, Blink et Last Night) et les "VH" sont des histoires inventées par mes soins où l'on retrouve des anciens. Bonne lecture.
1. Lettre à feu ma Rose Tyler (Ten)

**Lettre du Dixième Docteur :**

Lettre à ma feu Rose Tyler dans cet univers.

« Rose,

Je ne croyais pas survivre. La dernière fois, il me restait de l'espoir. Tout n'était pas fini. Aujourd'hui, ça l'est. En te disant au revoir, j'ai dit au revoir à la vie. Je crois que j'ai trop vécu… Ça ne fait pourtant que trois ou peut-être quatre ans que je me suis régénéré la dernière fois. Pour un baiser, pour la vie de mon ange aux cheveux dorés, ma Rose Tyler que je ne cesserais jamais d'adorer…

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Seul à fixer l'horizon ? La mer est agitée et la tempête semble se rapprocher. Mais c'est moi qui amène la tempête et je l'emmène partout maintenant. Partout parce qu'elle est toujours avec moi, toujours dans mes deux cœurs.

Ô Rose, tu les as brisés en embrassant ce clone humain que je t'offrais ! En te donnant ainsi une part de moi, j'espérais que tu cesserais de hanter ces cœurs qui sont tout tiens. Mais non ! Tu es encore dans mes rêves. Tu me hantes, Rose Tyler ! Tu me hantes et je brûle de savoir que tu es heureuse avec un autre ; Parce que tu es heureuse. Il le faut ! Je sais pouvoir te rendre heureuse. Être le seul à le pouvoir. Toi aussi tu dois m'aimer, Rose. Tu le dois car il n'a que toi. Moi, j'ai encore le TARDIS. J'ai vécu neuf cent ans sans toi, des siècles à voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace. Seul ou accompagné… Maintenant, je suis seul. Et je me sens dépérir… Loin de toi, je perds le nord. Ce qui me rattache à la vie c'est de courir comme avant. De pourchasser les aliens envahisseurs, de sauver des vies… Mais ça n'apaise pas mes cœurs. Rien ne le peut.

Je t'aime, Rose. Je n'ai jamais su te le dire. Mais je l'ai toujours pensé et j'ai toujours su que tu le savais. Mais ce mots qui semblent si simples et insuffisants à la fois pour te dire tout ce que je ressens, ces mots, jamais, ils ne passeront le seuil de mes lèvres. Jamais tu ne les entendras de moi. Jamais je n'ai su te les dire, jamais je n'ai pu trouver assez de courage pour cela. Même après que tu m'ais avoué tes sentiments et alors que je savais t'avoir perdu pour toujours et n'avoir plus rien à craindre de notre différence d'âges, et de notre différence d'espèces aussi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance parmi tout ce qui nous avaient arrêtés quand on avait voulu s'aimer. Non, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que tes yeux brillants des larmes de nos adieux, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que ton sourire, le dernier que tu pensais m'adresser, le dernier que je pensais figer.

Et je l'ai fait.

Dans ma mémoire, tu es resté toujours en tête. Dans mon esprit, ton nom me redonnait la force de combattre tous mes ennemis. Et malgré tout cela, jamais je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Jamais je ne t'ai dit à quel point je t'aime, jamais je ne t'ai avoué à quel point tu comptes pour moi ! Et jamais, et plus jamais je ne le pourrais, je ne te dirais tout ce que je ressens.

Je t'aime, Rose Tyler, de tous mes cœurs. Je l'ai laissé te dire ces mots et ça m'a déchiré les cœurs, mais j'avais besoin de te les adresser moi-même, ces aveux sincères des plus forts sentiments que tu m'as toujours inspiré, Rose Tyler, pour toi je les couche sur du papier.

Théta, ton Docteur. Pour toujours. »

Le Seigneur du Temps relut ensuite la « lettre » une fois. L'écrire lui avait fait du bien. La lire, tout le contraire…

Rose lui manquait plus encore qu'il ne pouvait le lui dire. Plus qu'il ne pouvait se le dire à lui-même. Non, il devait aller de l'avant et garder cet aveu, cette confidence dans le TARDIS. A l'abri, dans la bibliothèque, peut-être ? La déchirer ? Il n'en avait pas la force mais la garder à portée de vue… Il ne le pouvait pas non plus.

Le Docteur glissa la feuille de papier dans un livre : La Guerre du Temps. Le seul livre qu'il ne lirait aussi jamais.


	2. Lettre à ma fille impossible (Eleven)

**Lettre du Onzième Docteur :**

Lettre à ma fille impossible, merci Clara.

« Ma chère Clara Oswald,

Je ne croyais plus pouvoir voyager. Mais tes échos m'ont réveillé. « Pond », ce simple mot a tout changé. Ta mort m'a bouleversé mais m'a aussi fait comprendre que ma vie n'est pas finie. Enfin si, maintenant, elle s'achève.

Mais quand je t'ai rencontré au Vingt-et-unième siècle et que j'ai fait de toi ma nouvelle compagne, j'ai retrouvé le goût de l''aventure, du mystère – car tu en étais un – et de ma vie de Seigneur du Temps.

Ma vie, cette vie que tu m'as rendue. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça, d'ailleurs, Clara. Ni pour toutes les choses que tu as faites pour moi. Merci mille fois, ma chère Clara.

Maintenant, je meurs. Mais grâce à toi, ce cycle ne sera que mon premier. Il me reste douze nouvelles vies à venir. J''espère que tu en feras partie. Clara Oswald, ma fille impossible… Grâce à toi, je renais encore. Une fois de plus que je ne le pouvais d'abord.

Merci, Clara. Grâce à toi aussi une nouvelle lueur d'espoir est née, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir brille pour Gallifrey. Ainsi que pour ma race des Seigneurs du temps. Ce Docteur n'était déjà que trop vieux. Il a vu trop de malheurs, en trop de siècles. Trop de malheurs qui pèsent sur mes cœurs, Clara. Et parmi eux de trop grandes et surtout trop nombreuses pertes. Et dire que tu as failli être l'une d'entre elles…

Mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu es forte, Clara. Tu es forte et tu as la vie devant toi. Et ma vie entre tes mains aussi. Je sais être entre de bonnes mains. Je peux mourir tranquille, en paix. Et recommencer. Ce nouveau cycle qu'on m'a donné, cette nouvelle vie, ce nouveau Docteur que je suis appelé à devenir…

Ne crains pas de me voir changer, tu en es à l'origine, Clara. Tu es à l'origine de cette nouvelle vie, à l'origine de ce Docteur qui va me remplacer. Il sera le Docteur, n'en doute pas. Moi, je ne douterais jamais, ma chère Clara Oswald, de l'importance que tu as prise si vite dans ma vie, dans mes cœurs de vieux Seigneur du Temps. Tu es gravée dedans, Clara. Tu es ma sauveuse d'autrefois et d'aujourd'hui. Tu as eu ma vie entre tes mains.

Clara Oswald, je vais bientôt devoir signer cette lettre car je sens ne plus pouvoir écrire encore très longtemps… Je me meurs, Clara.

J'espère qu'avant de me régénérer tu passeras cette porte et que je puisse te faire mes adieux de vive voix.

Adieu donc ma Clara.

Ton Docteur impossible. »

Embués de larmes, les yeux de Clara Oswald brillaient alors qu'elle lisait les derniers mots de cette lettre qu'elle avait trouvée dans sa chambre. « Ton Docteur impossible »… La « Fille impossible » était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné avant de découvrir son secret. Mais si ça avait bien dû l'amuser de finir sa lettre avec un tel jeu de mots, qui lui avait en effet rendu le sourire, Clara aurait aussi voulu lui rétorquer qu'il avait tort ; Le Docteur qui l'avait « remplacé » comme il disait – le Treizième, donc – lui, c'était un vrai « Docteur Impossible »… Il avait même osé lui faire croire ne plus savoir piloter le TARDIS !


	3. Lettre à mon grand méchant loup (Nine)

**Lettre du Neuvième Docteur :**

Lettre à mon Grand Méchant Loup et compagne, Rose Tyler.

« Rose Tyler,

Je soupire. Est-ce la peine de le dire ? Tu es encore en vie, tu respires. Et moi, je meurs. Littéralement. Tu m'as tué. Ou plutôt je meurs pour que tu vives. Tu voulais ton Docteur sauf, à l'abri du faux-dieu des Daleks… Je veux Ma Rose Tyler à l'abri, moi aussi. Mais je ne pourrais plus veiller sur toi. Rosa, j'ai honte maintenant de t'avoir ramené chez toi. Je serais mort si tu y étais restée. Et je meure parce que je t'y ai envoyé.

Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, les Daleks auraient gagné ; Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Jamais ! Et tu l'as bien compris, Rose. Merci. Merci pour tout. Tu as mis fin à la Guerre du Temps. Et aussi fin à ma dixième vie… C'est pour toi, ma Rose Tyler, que je meure, que je me sacrifie.

Et mourir pour toi est la plus belle des morts dont je pouvais rêver. La plus belle mort que je n'aurais jamais. Alors merci pour ça aussi. Merci. C'est vrai que te remercier pour m'avoir tué, ça fait un peu bizarre… Mais je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Et tu es habituée au bizarre ; Depuis que tu voyages avec moi en tout cas…

Bref, je m'éloigne du vrai sujet de ma lettre. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour le baiser qui t'a sauvé la vie et scellé la fin pour moi de celle-ci. Tu t'es évanouie depuis. Mais tu vas bien, je m'en assure par des coups d'œil à ton corps endormi en même temps que j'écris ceci. Tu vas bien, ma Rosie. Et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je vais me régénérer – voilà ça y est : j'y arrive – mais jamais je n'oublierais ce baiser. Je ne voulais pas seulement te sauver la vie. Je voulais aussi t'embrasser et je sais que toi-aussi. Tu le voulais autant que moi. Et ce baiser n'était pas comme un vulgaire bouche à bouche, c'était un échange bref mais passionné entre nos deux êtres… C'est comme cela que je le ressens. C'est comme ça que je m'en souviendrais. Même quand je me serais régénéré.

La régénération, donc, je n'en ai toujours pas parlé. Je t'ai dit que je mourais. Et c'est vrai. Je serais certainement mort quand tu te réveilleras, Rosa. Mais je serais toujours là. Je vais me régénérer… C'est une spécificité propre aux Seigneurs du Temps : quand notre corps ne peut plus fonctionner, que nos cœurs cessent de battre, nous nous régénérons au lieu de mourir, c'est-à-dire que toutes les cellules de notre corps se transforment et que tout notre corps change. Physiquement. Et parfois aussi plus ou moins mentalement.

Si tu me cherches dans le Tardis avant de lire cette lettre, tu ne me trouveras pas. J'aurais un autre visage. J'espère avec des oreilles moins proéminentes… Et plus agréable à regarder. Plus jeune aussi, ça serait bien… Mais c'est du hasard, une vraie roulette ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je vais ressembler. Mais nous sommes seuls dans le Tardis. Toi et moi, tu le sauras. Tu me reconnaîtras.

Ne crains pas de me savoir différent physiquement, le Docteur sera toujours là, à l'intérieur. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Ma Rose Tyler.

Ton Docteur.

PS : Si tu savais comme j'ai été touché que tu emploies cet adjectif possessif… Je serais toujours tien, Rose. De tous mes cœurs. »

Il avait retrouvé cette lettre. Et Rose n'était plus là… Parce qu'il s'était finalement régénéré devant elle, alors qu'elle s'était déjà réveillée, le Docteur avait caché cette lettre à sa compagne. Il l'avait gardée dans ses poches. Tout ce temps où ils avaient voyagé ensemble, il l'avait gardé dans les poches – bien plus grandes à l'extérieur comme le TARDIS – de son long et cher manteau de Joplin.

Et il ne l'avait retrouvée que maintenant. Trop tard. Rose Tyler était partie. Loin de lui, à tout jamais… Piégée dans son nouvel univers, un univers parallèle au sien. C'est lui qui était vraiment pris au piège, loin d'elle ! Si seulement il avait retrouvé cette lettre avant, si seulement il la lui avait fait lire ! Sa précédente incarnation était bien plus douée que lui pour parler de sentiments. Lui, il n'avait même pas pu répondre à Rose que lui-aussi l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire « je t'aime ». Et c'était fini, maintenant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le lui dire. Et il n'aurait que cette lettre pour s'en souvenir.


	4. Premières pensées - Revivre (Rose)

**Revivre - épisode de Rose.**

Je viens de me régénérer. Et je ne me souviens de rien. C'est la première fois que j'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai déjà été amnésique temporairement mais là ce n'est pas la même chose : je sais que je suis le Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps qui a détruit les Seigneurs du Temps. Le premier d'entre eux à avoir rencontré leur pire ennemi : l'Empire Dalek. Celui-ci aussi est détruit. Il est mort dans la déflagration...

Le feu, le feu qui brûle Arcadia, le feu qui réduit en cendres tout espoir que cette guerre finisse autrement qu'avec le Moment.

Je l'ai volé. Et je l'ai utilisé. Mon crime envers mon peuple, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Encore moins ma propre survie.

Mais c'était la condition. La seule que la conscience du Moment exigeait pour se déclencher. La dernière chose dont je me souviens...

Ce n'était donc pas tout à fait vrai. Je suis mort, mais j'ai pu me régénérer. Mes semblables ont quant à eux tous péri. Vivre aussi longtemps, bientôt neuf cent ans, c'est devenu une punition, un châtiment même que m'a infligé le Moment.

Mais je devais le faire. J'avais choisi de devenir un guerrier la dernière fois que je m'étais régénéré. Mais là je n'avais rien choisi du tout. J'avais été obligé. Je devais accepter la mort si je voulais éviter l'embrasement interminable de l'univers lui-même.

Et donc je l'ai fait : j'ai détruit Gallifrey... Et je suis seul au monde. Gallifrey n'est plus. Quel lourd deuil j'ais à porter. Seul... Chez les Seigneurs du Temps, comme dans de nombreuses civilisations terriennes occidentales, en temps de deuil, il faut porter du noir. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de noir pour ce deuil-là. Je ne vois qu'un seul vêtement qui aille... Une veste en cuir noire qui traine depuis longtemps maintenant dans le TARDIS. Voilà, c'est parfait. Au moins je ne porte plus les mêmes habits que celui qui a commis ces génocides. Qu'ai-je encore de commun avec lui si ce n'est ce terrible passé que je traine depuis bientôt neuf cent années ?

Plus rien d'autre. Il n'était pas le Docteur. Il a toujours refusé de se faire appeler ainsi. Et je ne me souviendrais jamais de lui comme du Docteur. Je suis le neuvième. Pas lui. Il n'a pas mérité ce titre. Et moi, je dois reconquérir le droit de le porter. Le guerrier est parti maintenant. La guerre est finie. On n'a plus besoin d'un guerrier. Je devrais être mort si l'on n'a plus besoin de moi...

Mais je suis là. Toujours en vie. Régénéré. Et je n'ai plus à être un guerrier. Je ne suis que le dernier de mon espèce. Un échoué de l'univers dans son fidèle TARDIS.

Mais quoi d'autre ? Quel sens puis-je redonner à ma vie ?

Redevenir le Docteur. Quoi d'autre ? J'ai enfin la possibilité de guérir à nouveau les maux de l'univers... Mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord que je guérisse moi-même. L'acte que je viens de commettre me hantera sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et même si c'était un acte désespéré, il n'en était pas moins horrible. Je préférerais tellement oublié ma responsabilité dans la chute de Gallifrey... Mais je ne peux pas.

C'étaient les actes d'un autre, un autre moi. Un moi qui n'était pas le Docteur ! Je n'ai pas à me le répéter pour m'en persuader. C'était son choix de ne pas être le Docteur. Le mien c'est de le redevenir maintenant : Redevenir le Docteur que j'étais. Ca ne m'aidera sûrement pas à oublier. Mais au moins je pourrais me racheter...

Alors, voyons par quoi commencer cette nouvelle vie à présent?

Où donc le TARDIS m'a conduit ? On dirait que c'est Londres…

Ah cette bonne vieille ville de Londres ! Qu'elle m'a manqué ! Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas mis les pieds sur la Terre ? Des années... Un siècle peut-être même. La Guerre du temps a évidemment effacé tous les repères temporels terriens que j'ai acquis durant mon exil forcé sur la planète bleue.

De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Le TARDIS m'a amené ici pour une raison, il suffit de la découvrir.

Londres ne ressemble pas à l'image que je m'en faisais d'après mes souvenirs. Ce n'était pas la ville des années 60 ou 70 dont j'avais l'habitude. Non, le TARDIS ne m'a pas ramené dans la ville de mon passé. C'est une nouvelle vie, un nouveau Docteur que je suis. Et je ne peux pas effacer le schisme qui me sépare désormais du reste de l'univers et avant tout de l'humanité.

Mais alors, où suis-je? En quelle année ? Je zieute les panneaux du TARDIS. Il y en a si peu. Le TARDIS fait vraiment vide... Et ce blanc est si triste à présent. C'est le dernier TARDIS de l'histoire comme de l'univers que je possède à présent. Il mérite une touche spéciale. Pourquoi pas une nouvelle décoration intérieure ? J'aurais vraiment l'impression de n'être plus le même homme mais bien le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps encore vivant. Le TARDIS est tout ce qui me reste de Gallifrey et des miens que j'ai dû sacrifier.

Alors quel thème choisir ? Pourquoi pas corail ? Mi animal mi minéral... Ais-je encore vraiment une âme moi-même ou ne suis-je plus non plus qu'une roche morte, à la dérive dans son TARDIS?

Oui, corail. Ce sera parfait. Fantastique même !

Oh qu'est-ce que c'est que ça sur mon nouveau tableau de bord ? Une présence familière et en même temps tant dangereuse... La conscience Nestene ! Les Autons! Sur Terre!

Fantastique ! C'est bien l'occasion de redevenir le Docteur. Affronter un vieil ennemi et sûrement en même temps sauver le monde. Ah une bonne journée que cette régénération augure.

Bon alors... Où se cachent-ils cette fois ? Dans une usine ? Non, apparemment pas. Il n'y en a pas dans les environs. C'est le plein centre-ville de Londres.

Un site stratégique, cela dit. Je dois agir vite !

Ah, enfin une trace de la conscience Nestene ! Ce n'est qu'un émetteur mais c'est déjà un début... Et puis le magasin qu'ils ont choisi doit déjà être fermé vu l'heure. Pas de témoins, pas de danger. Autant ne pas trainer !

Et si... J'arrive trop tard. Courir... J'aurais dû courir ! Je ne ferais que courir maintenant ! Je dois bien cet effort à l'univers après ce double génocide...

La victime des Autons est un vieil homme, sûrement un gardien. Non, le chef électricien... Dommage pour ce magasin. De toute façon pour me débarrasser de l'émetteur, je ne vois pas d'autre solution : je vais devoir faire exploser le Henrik. Tant pis pour leurs affaires...

Un cri.

Quoi ? Cet électricien n'était donc pas seul dans ce sous-sol ? Quoi faire maintenant ? Aller m'occuper de cet émetteur tout de suite alors que les Autons étaient occupé avec une nouvelle victime ? Non ! Je ne suis plus un guerrier insensible ! Je dois agir en Docteur et uniquement ainsi !

Les cris sont plus nets : c'est la voix d'une jeune femme... Et si la peur fait trembler le ton de sa voix, elle n'hurle pas pour autant de terreur... Elle ne doit pas savoir à quel point elle est en danger... Encore une autre raison de la sauver ! L'ignorance. Le plus horrible des motifs pour une mort aussi douloureuse.

Elle est là et fait face aux mannequins vivants qui la prennent à partie. Blonde, la vingtaine certainement, elle lève une main devant son visage pour se protéger. Elle ne peut pas fuir, elle est adossée au mur et encerclée par les Autons. Je m'approche encore et lui empoigne la main. Elle se retourne et me fait face. Je lui serre la main et lui demande ensuite de courir. Derrière nous, l'un des mannequins casse le tuyau contre le mur et le dirige vers nous. Main dans la mienne, la jeune femme me suit dans ma course effrénée. La jeune femme et moi nous mettons ensuite à courir comme des fous jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je remarque distraitement que la couleur de mon tournevis n'est plus rouge mais bleue. Sûrement un détail que j'ai oublié à cause de mon amnésie... Mais rien d'important.

La jeune blonde m'impressionne avec ses questions et ses hypothèses farfelues et à la fois très logiques. Comme j'avais oublié à quel point les humains pouvaient être formidables ! Vraiment surprenants parfois. Elle me rend le sourire. Je crois même qu'elle pourrait me faire rire...

Mais ce ne sont que des hypothèses - invérifiables. Je ne peux pas voyager avec quelqu'un à nouveau. Pas si tôt après ce drame... Pourtant j'aimerais bien. Surtout en sa compagnie, d'ailleurs. Je dois arrêter d'y penser...

Mais elle ne cesse de me poser des questions. Sur le chef électricien que les Autons ont déjà tués - Wilson. Et sur moi. Sur ma présence ici. Que puis-je bien lui dire ? Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu d'interactions avec des humains...

Je lui avoue que ces Autons sont des créatures de plastique vivantes et que je suis là pour les arrêter. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Mon plan de faire exploser l'émetteur est risqué mais je n'en ai aucun autre de rechange. Je lui dis alors de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi si je meurs et sans trop savoir pourquoi de manger tranquillement un bœuf bourguignon. Un bœuf bourguignon ! Rien d'autre ne pouvait donc me passer par la tête ? Ce n'est même pas un plat anglais…

Elle me regarde d'ailleurs bizarrement. Je referme la porte... Et la rouvre pratiquement aussi vite. Je lui dis alors de m'appeler le Docteur. Comme ça fait du bien de se nommer soi-même Docteur à nouveau ! Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je lui demande aussi son nom. Rose...

Rose. J'ignore encore pourquoi j'ai voulu savoir son nom alors que je monte jusqu'au toit pour saboter l'antenne relais du magasin. Son sourire, non tout son visage, me reste en tête. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Au moins maintenant j'ai envie de m'en sortir vivant. Heureusement que je ne risque rien. Je suis à moins de quinze heures de ma dernière régénération. Toujours en pensant à Rose, en redoutant qu'elle n'ait pas couru assez vite contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit. De courir pour sa vie... L'explosion ne devait pas l'atteindre. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Mais comment pourrais-je jamais savoir si ça avait été ou non le cas ?

Je ne connais que son prénom. Et les chances que j'ai de la revoir sont vraiment minimes. Autant voyager comme avant pour l'oublier. Et sauver d'autres vies. Des vies faciles à sauver. Une famille passagère du Titanic par exemple. Non, j'en chercherais une plus tard. Quand cette histoire de conscience Nestene sera enfin réglée.

Oui, une chose à la fois. D'abord, le Henrik puis la conscience elle-même. Et ensuite je verrais bien où me mènera le TARDIS. Je suis le Docteur et je revis.

Le visage d'ange de cette jeune Rose que je venais de sauver me revient encore une fois en tête alors que la déflagration de l'explosion me touche en pleins cœurs. Rose. Je ne sais même pas son nom. Mais je n'espère plus qu'une chose alors que mon énergie régénératrice me ramenait encore à la vie : la revoir. Au moins une fois pour savoir son nom. Non, pour savoir tout d'elle en fait.

Rose...


	5. Sombres pensées - Revenir (Blink)

**Revenir - Episode de Blink.**

Je viens de remonter le temps. Bon ce n'est pas nouveau ça, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai plus le TARDIS ! Ce sont des anges, des statues qui nous ont fait voyager dans le temps avec Martha.

Martha... Où est-elle justement ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'après autant de voyages, je la perde elle-aussi.

La dernière fois que j'avais perdu ma TARDIS, j'étais avec Rose. Et on n'avait assez d'autres soucis que rentrer au XXIème siècle... Là, ça va : pas de trou noir au-dessus de nos têtes. Pas grand-chose au-dessus de nos têtes d'ailleurs... Où avons-nous atterris ?

Ça a l'air d'être toujours Londres mais certainement pas au siècle de Martha. Dire qu'on était rentrés à Londres pour qu'elle aille voir sa mère ! Après tout ce qu'on a du faire pour échapper à la famille de sang, elle méritait bien ça. Mais on n'a même pas pu atteindre la maison des Jones... Le TARDIS s'est matérialisée dans une sorte de parking souterrain. Et il y avait cet ange. Je n'en avais jamais vu jusque-là... Mais j'en avais quand même entendu parler...

Ce sont des créatures immortelles. Et très vicieuses. Elles n'ont qu'un point faible : elles se figent quand on les regarde, ou plutôt elles se transforment en pierre. Des statues de pierre. Brillant ! Une excellente tactique...

Martha ne doit sûrement pas penser la même chose. Où est-elle ?

Ah la voilà ! Oh elle a une sale tête... C'est ça le voyage dans le temps sans la protection d'une cabine en bois..

Que doit-on faire pour revenir à notre époque ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! Il y a toujours une solution !

D'abord, si nous sommes à Londres, quand sommes-nous ?

1969 apparemment. C'est en tout cas ce qui est écrit sur les journaux. 1969... Le premier pas sur la lune - d'un humain -, la déposition du roi Idris de Lybie, l'intronisation du président Nixon, la première abolition de la peine de mort. Oh et puis j'étais envoyé sur Terre, en exil. A Londres... J'espère que je ne vais pas me croiser !

Martha s'inquiète de ne pas savoir comment on va s'en sortir. Moi non plus je n'en sais rien !

Oh mais si, je sais ! Sally… Sally Sparow!

C'est du timey wimey tout ça mais si ça marche... Voyons : un bouclier avernois, un album de Tintin sur la sphère des Oods, un vinyle d'Elvis Presley,... Ah ah ! Trouvé ! La pochette de Sally! Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là-dedans ?

Quoi ? Une liste de DVD et le script d'un dialogue ? C'est tout ? "D" et "S"... Peut-être qu'il y a des indices dedans ? Le lire ne peut pas faire de mal.

D dit "beaucoup de gens voient le temps comme une succession de causes et d'effets. Mais d'un point de vue non linéaire et non subjectif, c'est plus une sorte de grosse balle de wibley-woobly timey-wimey..."

Étrange… C'est quelque chose que j'aurais pu dire. Non, mieux : que je pourrais dire ! « D » c'est sûrement pour Docteur. Mes répliques d'un dialogue que je n'ai pas encore eu mais que ce "S" ou cette "S" a déjà connu. Sûrement la jeune femme qui la remis la pochette. Sally... Oui ça doit être ça. Voyons la suite... Oh, Sally Sparow vous êtes vraiment brillante ! Voilà notre porte de sortie, Martha !

J'imagine que cette liste de DVD est notre seul moyen de communiquer... Oh, tous les films datent de 1969! C'est encore plus simple ! Il suffit d'enregistrer un oeuf de pâques dans tous les films de la liste avec les fragments du dialogue. Alors il nous faut un studio déjà. Et ça va nous prendre du temps... Martha devrait se trouver un job. Moi, je dois trouver ce studio.

(...)

Elle n'est pas contente. Je me doute...

Mais c'est bientôt fini.

Tous les oeufs de pâques sont enfin enregistrés ! Et j'ai enfin fini l'algorithme du protocole d'urgence du TARDIS. Incrustés dans l'un des DVD de sa liste. C'est fait. C'est fini. Le plus dur en tout cas. Enfin, je crois... Il faut encore envoyer le message à Sally - pour la liste des DVDs...

Oh mais qui est-ce qui vient d'apparaître de nulle part ? Billy... Oh, Billy ! Bien sûr ! C'est ça, Billy le policier dont parle Sally! Voilà, le lien que nous avons avec elle, Martha et moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé, et ce qu'il doit faire à présent... Pas simple à mon avis.

Ah, heureusement que Martha est là. Bravo, Martha ! Bon maintenant qu'il a compris qu'il a remonté le temps, il faut que je lui donne ce message. Alors quoi écrire ? Hum un message simple que seule Sally pourra comprendre à mon avis. Oui, ce serait le mieux ! Alors allons-y : "Regarder la liste des DVD".

Simple et énigmatique à la fois. Parfait. De toute façon je sais déjà que ça va marcher. Comme c'est pratique quand même ces timey wimey! Bon maintenant il faut donner le message.

Billy ne semble pas avoir bien compris ce qui lui arrive... Heureusement que si son rôle est essentiel, il n'a pas à faire autre chose que transmettre un message dans... Hum, dans environ 40 ans. Ça va devrait pas être sorcier d'appeler une femme que l'on n'a pas vu depuis 40 ans et de lui donner un petit bout de papier, vieux de 40 ans, non ? Non ? Si, il faut que ça fonctionne... On n'a aucun autre espoir de s'en sortir, sinon, Martha et moi.

Et comme je l'ai justement dit dans ce dialogue le timey wimey existe parce que le temps est très complexe. Et il y a tellement de paradoxes... Non, rien n'est assuré. Tout dépend de ce Billy et surtout de Sally après. Martha et moi, nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre...

Mais combien de temps est-ce que ça va prendre ? Ça c'est impossible de le dire. Sally elle-même devait l'ignorer. Je n'étais sûrement jamais revenu la voir. Mais... Elle ne m'a pas parlé aussi d'une maison quelque peu hantée et d'un message que je lui y avais laissé ?

Quelle maison est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Si seulement on avait une adresse ! Mais non aucune. Bon voyons, une maison hantée selon Sally. Délabrée en tous cas. Mais délabrée au XXI ème siècle. Pas maintenant... Ça pourrait être n'importe laquelle. Il faut juste trouver des anges. Des anges en pierre à l'intérieur d'une maison, ça il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça à Londres...

Une piste à explorer. Si je ne trouve pas la maison, Sally va repartir dans le temps avant que tout ça n'arrive et nous ne retrouverons jamais le TARDIS, Martha et moi.

(...)

La voilà ! Ça ne peut être qu'elle ! Oh Martha je vous adore ! Et au moins vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre de ce boulot que vous avez dû prendre. Sans lui, on ne l'aurait jamais trouvé. Sally aurait dû mettre plus de détails !

Enfin, maintenant c'est bon.

C'est bien le mur de la photo. Un stylo rouge sang et maintenant allons-y!

Écrivons à Sally, écrivons ce texte pour une fille qui naîtra dans plus d'une décennie... Ah le timey wimey. Oh, je ne me passe pas de cette expression ! Elle est si bien trouvée. Oh non, décidément, je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! C'est si pratique pour expliquer la complexité du temps. Ah j'aurais dû l'inventer plus tôt ! Timey wimey, timey wimey, timey wimey ! Wibley-woobly timey-wimey ! Oh, j'adore ça !

Oh allez maintenant que nous avons tout fait comme c'était écrit dans la pochette de Sally.

Allez, ma fidèle TARDIS, matérialise-toi ! Matérialise-toi, maintenant, s'il te plait ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Sally va réussir, c'est obligé ! Enfin, non ce n'est pas obligé. Mais il faut croire que ce l'est. Il faut y croire. Nous on a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Allez, Sally Sparow, c'est à vous de jouer. Tout de dépend de vous maintenant! Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner là où on est apparu en cette année ? Là où le TARDIS est toujours en 2009... C'est-à-dire dans ce parking souterrain en construction. Ah, Martha, j'espère que tout ira bien ! Et que le TARDIS sera là...

Brillant ! Ô mon cher vaisseau, comme tu m'as manqué ! !

D'accord, c'est vrai, Martha a peut-être raison : j'en fais trop. Et puis on n'est coincés ici depuis, quoi, quinze jours ? Une semaine au maximum. Quelques jours seulement... Mais c'est BEAUCOUP trop pour un Seigneur du Temps ! Martha NE peut PAS comprendre ! ! Et elle ose dire que c'est elle qui souffre le plus d'être coincée ici ! C'est la Terre, sa planète. Même mieux : c'est Londres, sa ville ! De quoi elle se plaint ?! Moi si j'adore la Terre et la connais si bien, je reste un visiteur, un touriste. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici.

Finalement, quand on était coincés avec Rose sans le TARDIS, c'était beaucoup mieux. Au moins, on était dans un siècle intéressant ! Le XXème et surtout les années 60 et 70, je les connais merci. Je n'ai aucune envie de les revivre ! Et en plus j'aurais été en double ! Quel danger pour l'univers ! Quel paradoxe ! Oh mon TARDIS que je suis soulagé de te revoir!

Non, je n'en fait pas de trop, Martha Jones! Vous devriez être heureuse vous-aussi que tout soit fini... Mais non, vous râlez. Encore! Oh et puis entrons dans le TARDIS et mettons les voiles. Quelle planète visiter ? Tout sauf la Terre !

Tiens, rentrons les coordonnées de Camazri. Ah la Camargue de l'espace. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé! Combien de temps ? Deux cent ans? Trois cent ans ? Oh je ne sais plus... Bon Camazri alors. Allons-y!

Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! En panne, sérieusement ? Après tout ce temps tu es à court de carburant ?! Bon tant pis, pas le choix... On change de destination.

C'est parti pour Cardiff alors. Oh rester au Royaume-Uni. Et en plus à un seul siècle d'écart. Quel cauchemar !


	6. Tristes pensées - Renoncer (Last Night)

**Renoncer - Episode de "the last night".**

Je viens d'arriver devant sa porte. Et ça veut dire qu'elle arrive à la fin de sa vie. Suis-je vraiment obligé de l'emmener sur Durilium? C'est la dernière fois que je la verrais... Ou qu'elle me verra. Enfin, si je ne compte pas me régénération précédente.

Ô River, Melody Pond, comme tu es belle, ce soir. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit notre dernier soir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir de ce que tu m'avais dit sur les pleurs que je dois verser alors que les tours vont chanter tout à l'heure : je retiens déjà mes larmes.

Comme tu es heureuse de vivre. Et comme j'ai mal aux cœurs de te voir me sourire en sachant que le baiser que je te donnerais cette nuit sera le dernier. Ton dernier... Et l'adieu que je te dirais, avant de te laisser rentrer chez toi... Ce sera aussi la dernière fois que je te dirais au revoir. Avant que tu ne meurs, River. Et en plus, je n'ai jamais été doué en adieux...

Encore moins avec les femmes que j'aime ! Même avec Rose, j'ai pourtant eu l'occasion de lui dire deux fois adieux. J'aurais pu me rattraper la seconde fois quand même ! Mais non, je ne lui ai même pas seulement dit au revoir ! Je vais pleurer cette nuit et te dire adieu mais tu ne comprendras pas avant d'être sur le point de mourir pourquoi mes larmes coulaient cette nuit-là... Spoilers.

Tu me les as imposés dès le début. Ce jour fatidique où tu t'es sacrifiée pour sauver notre histoire future. Et moi je t'ai imposé les miens. Ah savoir que tu vas mourir et ne rien pouvoir te dire! Ce paradoxe qui fonde notre mariage. C'est si dur aujourd'hui de garder pour moi ma connaissance de ton avenir ! Je ne peux que pleurer !

Pleurer pour ne pas parler. Pleurer pour faire déjà mon deuil de notre histoire, mon amour. Et tu ne le comprendras que quand il sera trop tard. Je vais te perdre, River. Je le sais. Alors profitons de cette soirée. Qui va commencer par un autre paradoxe, d'ailleurs !

Ah, je me souviens de m'être rencontré alors que j'avais emmené River avec moi pour notre première nuit. Et je portais ce même costume que je porte ce soir...

Je suis sur mon trente-et-un. Il faut que cette soirée soit parfaite. C'est la dernière, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite!

River aussi est sur son trente-et-un. Mais je sais qu'elle doit d'abord se tromper de TARDIS. Et me faire la peur de ma vie... Ce n'est qu'après, après m'être rencontré, encore si jeune et si fringuant, que cette soirée ça vraiment commencer. J'aimerais tant qu'elle ne commence jamais ! Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de changer son avenir. Ni le mien. Demain, River sera morte pour moi. Il me faut seulement accepter l'inacceptable, l'inévitable,...

Vraiment dur comme jour !

Oh, River, non s'il te plait ne me demande pas où l'on va !

Je ne veux pas le dire à haute voix! Je ne veux pas !

Mais je dois te le dire.

Je parie d'ailleurs même que si je ne le vais pas, le TARDIS s'en chargera. Elles ont un lien toutes les deux. River est sa fille d'une certaine façon... Alors ce n'est pas la peine que je lui dise! Si, il le faut. Je dois le dire pour le rendre réel et accepter le fait qu'elle est arrivée : sa dernière nuit à mes côtés est arrivée. Et puisqu'elle dit elle-même qu'elle ne vit que pour ces nuits que nous partageons tous les deux, alors sa vie se finit cette nuit. Et la mienne aussi.

Et nous y voilà, River est montée dans le mauvais TARDIS. Et je dois y aller à mon tour. Perpétuer le paradoxe. Pas le choix. Allez, entrons récupérer River !

Le voilà. Le jeune Docteur, plein de rêves et amoureux. En fait, il ne fait pas tellement plus jeune que moi. C'est presque même le contraire ; comme si passer les nuits aux côtés de River Song m'avait rajeuni. Incroyable. Mais il est encore jeune d'esprit...

Je me souviens : quand j'étais lui, je ne voulais pas croire non plus que ce jour arriverait fatidiquement. Et surtout si tôt. Il me ressemble tellement. Combien d'années nous séparent ? Sont-ce même des années ? Des mois ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça me semble être une éternité. Et c'est pourtant aussi le présent. Son présent...

Le mien c'est Durilium. Ça y est, je l'ai dit. Je me le suis dit. On y est : on ne revient pas en arrière...

River est revenue dans le bon TARDIS et les coordonnées sont rentrées. On y va pour de bon, cette fois. Adieu amour et joie.

Durilium. Je n'y étais jamais allé. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très beau. Ces tours immenses valent vraiment le détour !

Sauf que ce n'est pas un détour. C'est un aller sans retour... Et ces tours vont bientôt se mettre à chanter. Et moi à pleurer...

On dit que les chants de ces tours sont parmi les plus belles merveilles de l'univers. Rien que pour leur architecture, je serais déjà d'accord avec cette catégorisation. Mais le vent se met à souffler... Il fait frais mais pas froid. C'est si agréable. Et River se love contre moi. Je ne peux pas la serrer dans mes bras !

Mais je le fais. Et les notes de la plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendue tombent sur nous et bercent nos oreilles de Seigneurs du Temps. C'est si beau. Je voudrais graver cet instant. River le fera. Mais je ne me souviendrais que des pleurs que je suis en train de verser. Au désarroi de River...

Le paysage est magnifique. Mais River l'est tellement plus ! Comme je t'aime, River ! C'est quand on est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rend seulement enfin compte à quel point on tient à ce quelqu'un. A quel point je tiens à toi, ma River. A quel point je t'aime ! Comme j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que je te le murmurerais dans le creux de ton oreille...

Mais je sais que c'est le cas. Et je pleure pour toi, déjà.

Mes larmes, comment les interprète-tu à cet instant, River ? Crois-tu que je les verse pour cette mélodie ? C'est vrai qu'elle est très triste... Mais c'est pour une autre Mélodie que je les verse sur ton épaule dénudée aussi couverte de mes baisers.

Si seulement tu savais ! Nous serions deux à pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait si mal. Si mal que tu saches ta mort si proche. Non, tu dois vivre dans l'ignorance. Comme j'ai vécu moi-même toute notre relation, toute notre histoire d'amour, tout notre mariage, dans la connaissance. La connaissance de ta fin, à toi. De ce qui t'attend dans quelques jours sûrement. Il te reste si peu de temps...

Ô Professeur Song! Mes larmes ne peuvent pas rallonger ta vie. Et elles ne peuvent pas non plus me consoler...

Elles m'aident seulement à faire mon deuil. Parce que tu disparais. Tu meurs cette nuit pour moi, et tu me fais veuf. Une nouvelle fois...

Je ne pensais jamais connaitre cette peine à nouveau. Mon dernier veuvage remonte à longtemps déjà. Mille ans... Plus peut-être. Depuis la disparition d'Amelia, je ne compte plus les années. River Song, tu étais le dernier repère qu'il me restait. Et il disparait.

Tu es pourtant toujours là dans mes bras. Je sens tes seins chauds contre mon torse et le frottement de tes cheveux sur mon visage. Mais je ne te vois pas. Je ne regarde pas. Je ne peux pas : c'est trop dur !

Tu es encore si belle, si vivante, River ! Et être allongé à côté de toi est un véritable supplice ! Mais pourtant je voudrais que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais ! Oh oui je l'aimerais ! Je l'aimerais tant !

Mais c'est impossible. Et la fin du chant des tours me le rappelle brutalement... Non, River. S'il te plait mon amour ne soit pas si empressée de retourner au TARDIS. Oh et surtout ne me parle pas de la Bibliothèque! Je sais que tu es toute excitée.

Mais mes cœurs se brisent à chaque fois que tu prononces le nom de ta future tombe, River Song ! S'il te plait cesse de m'en parler !

Mais tu veux rentrer... Tu n'es pas prête. Mais moi je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir pour ne plus jamais me revenir. Et je ne peux rien t'en dire.

Rentrons vite. Terre. Londres. 51eme siècle. Voilà, c'est rentré. Pour la dernière fois... On y est. Dis au revoir au TARDIS, River. Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas le faire. Je te raccompagne cette fois ! Attends-moi, Melody Pond!

Ton appartement. La dernière fois que je le vois. Que de beaux souvenirs. Dont celui-ci sera le dernier... Un dernier baiser. C'est la dernière fois pour toi que je t'aurais embrassé, ma River Song.

Adieu, River. Je ne saurais jamais le dire à voix haute. Mais c'est un véritable adieu quand même. Ce n'est qu'en pensées mais c'est malheureusement aussi une certitude...

Adieu ma River, adieu mon amour. Adieu River Song. Je crois que je vais vite retourner au TARDIS. Pour aller où ?

Nulle part, très loin...

Très loin de la Terre, à n'importe quelle époque que ce soit, très loin de toute bibliothèque. De tous livres même...

Loin de tout ce qui pourrait me rappeler ma femme. Je suis veuf à présent. Alors où aller ?

Laissons Sexy décider.

Après tout, elle aussi a un deuil à réaliser... Elle saura m'amener exactement où j'ai besoin d'aller. Comme elle me l'a dit, elle m'a toujours emmené où j'avais besoin d'aller.

Faisons lui confiance une dernière fois.

Géronimo...


	7. Cardiff, les derniers adieux à une ville

**_Cardiff, 22 Octobre 2012, ou "les derniers adieux à une ville";_**

_La victoire des Dalek me restait en tête, dur à digérer que mes pires ennemis soient encore en vie et pire près à reconstruire leur empire, et j'ai dû les laisser faire. Je n'avais pas le choix et ils le savaient bien. J'ai voulu sauver une vie. Une seule vie! C'est l'histoire de ma vie..._

_De cette vie en tout cas. Ma dernière régénération c'était aussi pour sauver une seule et unique vie, Amy n'en sait rien bien sûr. Elle ne sait même pas que je peux me régénérer d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas trop envie de lancer le sujet en même temps. Elle commence à peine à découvrir l'univers, et elle m'appelle encore son "docteur débraillé". Elle n'a vraiment retenu que ça de moi?_

" Alors, Docteur, me demande-t-elle en faisant le tour de la console pour se planter devant moi, où va-t-on cette fois? Une autre planète j'espère! J'ai vraiment envie de visiter une autre planète !

- On a déjà été dans l'espace...

- Pas dans l'espace : sur une autre planète ! Un sol différent et pas un sol métallique !"

Astrid Peth... Elle aussi s'enthousiasmait à l'idée d'arpenter le sol d'une nouvelle planète. De toute évidence, Amy ressentait le même désir, voire le même besoin. Le TARDIS pouvait le lui procurer sans problème. Seulement on ne pouvait pas... Pas maintenant. On devait faire le plein.

La Terre, Cardiff,... Triste voyage pour une écossaise.

Mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre possible. Je rentrai les coordonnées - sans le préciser à Amy.

Elle allait être déçue. Mais tant pis. Je lui offrirais une autre planète tout de suite après. Voilà, c'était réglé.

" Docteur? C'est une plaisanterie?

- Non. Je te présente la belle ville de Cardiff. Une faille spatio-temporelle la traverse et elle sert de générateur d'énergie pour le TARDIS.

- Une faille? Ce n'est pas dangereux? Et pourquoi ne pas aller directement chez moi? Il y en a une dans mon mur!

- Non, Amy. Ce n'est pas le même genre de faille! Inoffensive celle-ci... En tout cas pour le TARDIS."

Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer son origine. Je l'avais vécue. Dans une toute autre vie. Et auprès de Rose. Je venais de me régénérer deux jours plus tôt seulement et je l'avais encore en tête ! Peut-être à cause des Dalek? Ou de la baleine spatiale? Rose Tyler n'aurait jamais voulu oublier la vérité à son sujet. Et je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aussi compris, tout comme Amy l'a fait, que la tuer n'était pas nécessaire pour arrêter ses souffrances. Ô Rose, tu me manques encore!

Et ainsi, nous revoilà à Cardiff. Me revoilà à Cardiff. Notre deuxième voyage avec Rose... Mais seul cette fois.

" Docteur ? "

La voix d'Amy me tira de mes pensées. Non, je n'étais pas seul. J'étais avec elle, ma chère Amélia Pond.

" Je suis là !

- Combien de temps allons-nous devoir attendre pour ce "plein" ?

- Environ une douzaine d'heures. On n'est à sec.

- On peut aller faire un tour?

- Où ?

- Dans la ville.

- A Cardiff ?

- Je n'y suis jamais allé.

- Il n'y a rien à voir.

- Dans l'espace non plus, normalement... "

Bonne remarque? Tout dépendait du point de vue. Amy avait de la répartie. Comme Rose, et comme Donna...

Donna aussi me manquait. Mais moi, je ne lui manquerais jamais puisqu'elle m'a oublié.

Amélia Pond me rappelle parfois mes anciennes compagnes mais elle est aussi si différente parfois. Si écossaise... Du sang neuf pour un vieux TARDIS et un vieux Docteur que je suis aujourd'hui. Dans ma dernière vie en plus... Je n'avais même pas besoin de parler de régénération en fait. Super, un problème de moins.

Nous sortîmes donc tous les deux du TARDIS. Et je ne reconnais rien. Absolument rien. Le grand dôme qui aurait dû nous faire face avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la faille de Cardiff? Et Jack? Qu'en était-il de Jack? Et de Torchwood? Ils m'avaient peut-être pris Rose mais ils avaient aussi sauvé la Terre voire sauvé l'univers dans un univers parallèle... Qu'était-il arrivé à l'équipe de Jack Harkness ?

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Docteur?

- Il y a un problème. J'ignore lequel mais il y a un problème, Amy.

- Un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'on a atterri à ce sujet. Déjà qu'on doive aller à Cardiff, ça annonce toujours des problèmes. Mais il faut qu'en plus ce soit aujourd'hui. Un samedi! Oh et enfin, il y a cet immense trou devant nous."

Oui, devant nous. Un grand trou à la place de la salle de spectacle sous laquelle avaient lieu les opérations secrètes de Torchwood 3. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ce trou? Et qu'était-il arrivé à ce bon vieux Jack et de son équipe?

" Il ne devrait pas être là ce trou, c'est ça?

- Non, il ne devrait pas..."

C'était vrai que si Amy savait beaucoup de choses grâce à la faille dans sa chambre, elle avait aussi perdu beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance. Peut-être n'avait-t-elle même jamais entendu parler de cette salle de spectacles? Après tout c'était une écossaise, pourquoi s'intéresser à Cardiff?

" Et bien allons découvrir ce qui se passe! Lança Amelia Pond."

Après les Daleks et la baleine spatiale, elle avait bien compris ce que comportait comme mystères les voyages dans le TARDIS. Une vraie aventurière... Et ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de compagnon... Non, je n'en avais jamais eu avant elle. Ce Docteur n'avait encore que quelques jours et Amelia Pond était la première à m'avoir accompagné.

" Alors par quoi on commence, Docteur?

- Il y avait normalement une entrée secrète au niveau des quais. Allons voir si elle y est toujours, Amy."

La jeune écossaise me suivait à courte distance, pourtant je marchai vite. Je ne le sentais vraiment pas bien ce voyage à Cardiff. Pas mieux d'ailleurs que tous les autres que j'avais pu faire par le passé. On avait failli y mourir avec Rose. Son premier voyage dans le passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait d'y repenser? C'était au XIXème siècle! Rien à voir! A moins que... Après tout, c'est toujours le problème de la faille, non? Peut-être qu'elle avait entraîné Torchwood 3 avec elle? Vraiment mauvais tout ça...

" Alors, Docteur? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? On entre?

- Il ne doit plus y avoir personne...

- Quelqu'un vivait ici? Pour de vrai?

- Pas exactement, enfin je ne crois pas qu'il y vivait... C'était une base.

- Comme celle de Churchill? Une base militaire?

- Pas exactement, enfin à peu près. Disons que oui! Mais ce n'était pas une base de l'armée. Elle appartenait à un vieil ami.

- Un vieil ami? Un de vos anciens compagnons? Il n'y a pas que des filles qui sont rentrées dans le TARDIS, alors?"

Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle a vu le visage de presque tous mes anciens compagnons en me poussant à le demander au TARDIS. Un piège, c'était un piège et je suis tombé dedans. Mais pourquoi donc le TARDIS ne lui avait-il montré que des visages féminins? Je n'ai pas voyagé qu'avec des filles, quand même! Seulement à... Euh... 90%?

"Oui, un ancien compagnon. Très ancien. J'ai été le voir il n'y a pas longtemps, d'ailleurs. Juste avant de mourir... Il était dans un vaisseau spatial... J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose!

- Et qu'est-il arrivé au juste?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien du tout, Amy. Et nous allons le découvrir. Toi et moi, Amelia Pond!

- Je vous ai dit que je m'appelais Amy, maintenant, Docteur!

- Mais tu continues de m'appeler ton "docteur débraillé"! "

Ma remarque ne sembla pas l'importuner. Alors je n'allais pas me priver de l'appeler de son nom de conte de fée.

Sous les quais, la vieille boutique de tourisme, anciennement couverture de l'antenne galloise de Torchwood n'était pas seulement vide, elle était abandonnée. Depuis des années, on dirait.

" Pas très accueillant, dit Amy.

- Essayons de trouver le passage secret vers le hub.

- Un passage secret ?

- Jack m'en a parlé brièvement. Il doit y avoir un bouton camouflé quelque part. Peut-être dans le mur...

- Ou juste derrière la caisse, peut-être?"

Amy appuya sur le bouton qu'elle venait de découvrir et j'entendis une lourde porte de métal coulisser. Je lui lançai un « Geronimo » et entrai dans le passage qui s'était ouvert derrière le bureau, tenu autrefois par Ianto Jones. Mais nous n'allâmes pas beaucoup plus loin...

Les gravats nous bloquaient la route. Et après les avoir scannés avec mon tournevis sonique, sous le regard étonné de ma nouvelle compagne, je compris que ces gravats venaient d'une explosion et l'état du hub devait être bien pire.

" Faisons demi-tour, dis-je."

Et nous revenions ainsi dans la fausse boutique touristique. Je m'assis dans le siège derrière la caisse et secouai mon tournevis sonique. Amy sortit prendre l'air le temps de l'analyse. Qui ou bien quoi avait-t-il bien pu causer de telles séquelles à Torchwood?

Dehors, Amy ne m'était plus visible et mon tournevis m'appris enfin ce que je voulais savoir : la bombe n'était pas d'origine extraterrestre et elle n'était pas non plus de construction ancienne. Ce n'était donc pas une autodestruction de la base. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver, ici.

J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment... J'avais raison !

"Docteur, dit Amy en rentrant dans la boutique, vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans vos graviers?

- Oui. La bombe a fait exploser un homme. Je pense qu'elle a été placée dans un corps humain.

- C'est horrible! Comme un kamikaze?

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de suicide de pilote japonais..."

Amy ne me corrigea pas sur sa pensée. Elle m'intima au contraire de me taire et retourna à l'extérieur en m'expliquant dans un chuchotis qu'elle pensait avoir entendu un bruit. Quelqu'un venait peut-être et mon Amelia Pond sans peur restait à l'extérieur comme pour faire le guet, me servir de garde-corps.

Les bruits de pas qu'avait entendus Amy se rapprochèrent. C'était la démarche d'une femme. Amy et elle semblaient discuter mais je ne compris pas ce qu'elles disaient, comme si elles parlaient tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je ne tendis pas l'oreille, trop concentré par cette analyse. Les lambeaux de chair étaient humains mais ils avaient apparemment plus de deux cent ans et semblaient capable de se régénérer. Bien que ne les avais jamais vraiment analysés, je reconnaissais là, dans cette description, l'immortalité de l'ancien agent du temps. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Jack, il était dans le bar d'un vaisseau spatial. Il avait donc survécu. Mais comment cette explosion pouvait-elle provenir du Capitaine Harkness? Jack ne serait pas du genre suicidaire, même en sachant qu'il n'allait pas mourir... Quelqu'un avait dû se servir de lui et le faire sauter. Et faire sauter Torchwood…

Amy revint juste après, mais pas seule. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avait au maximum la trentaine, elle était brune et elle me sembla étrangement familière. Comme si je reconnaissais deux personnes différentes dans son visage : Gwyneth... Et cette agent de Torchwood, venant d'une vieille famille de Cardiff, comme je l'avais suggéré avec Rose.

"Gwen Cooper, dis-je en retrouvant son nom.

- Oui. Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré ni vous ni votre amie.

- Jack. Et si : on s'est déjà parlés. Pas vraiment rencontrés mais parlés, oui : avec l'ordinateur de mon TARDIS. Vous vous souvenez des Daleks, vous au moins?

- Quoi? Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne vois toujours pas qui vous êtes...

- Je suis le Docteur. Jack a dû vous parlez de moi.

- Le Docteur? Demanda Gwen. Oh c'est vrai, Jack avait dit que vous pouviez changer de tête...

- Je n'ai pas changé de tête : je me suis régénéré!

- C'est pareil : vous n'avez plus la même tête quand même..."

Je me tus. A quoi ça servait de lui expliquer? Ce n'était qu'une humaine. Amy savait déjà quel âge j'avais, mais bon je n'avais pas envie de parler du passé. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à Torchwood et à Jack? J'étais dans une nouvelle régénération... Nouvelle régénération, nouveaux compagnons, nouvelle vie...

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, Gwen?

- Quoi? Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler? Ah non bien sûr : vous vous baladiez sur je ne sais quelle planète quand la Terre avait vraiment besoin de vous. A quoi vous servez ? Non, vous ne nous avez pas aidés parce que nous sommes monstrueux parfois. Il y a eu une sorte d'invasion d'extraterrestre mais alors qu'ils voulaient nous prendre nos enfants, le gouvernement les a aidés. Et ce sont eux qui ont détruit Torchwood.

- Quels extraterrestres?

- Les 4-5-6. C'est une fréquence radio je crois mais on ne connait pas leur vrai nom. Pas même Torchwood et pas même Jack.

- Pourquoi ils voulaient vos enfants?

- C'est un peu tard pour les questions.

- Comment ils ont détruit Torchwood?

- C'est l'œuvre du gouvernement, pas des extraterrestres.

- Oui mais comment ils ont fait? Ils ont utilisés une bombe d'une grande puissance... Mais comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont introduit dans le hub? Et pourquoi je n'ai trouvé aucun résidu de la bombe?

- Ils l'ont mis à l'intérieur de Jack.

- A l'intérieur de Jack?! Demanda Amy. Mais c'est un homme, non? Et il a explosé?

- J'imagine. Quand il s'en est rendu compte il a fait évacuer mais il est resté.

- Pour faire moins de dégâts. Compris-je."

Amy était horrifiée. Évidemment, elle ne savait pas qu'il était immortel. Enfin presque immortelle, cette Face de Boe. Mais même si l'Histoire pouvait changer, ce n'est pas une petite bombe humaine du XXIeme siècle qui allait le tuer.

Gwen Cooper hocha juste la tête. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Cette sorte d'invasion devait avoir eu beaucoup d'impact. Encore quelque chose qu'Amy Pond avait oublié. Tout comme les Daleks...

" J'ai vu Jack, dis-je, juste avant de me régénérer. Il était dans un bar d'une station spatiale, très loin de la Terre.

- Il nous a dit adieu et il s'est téléporté dans un vaisseau après ça. Il a... Il a perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers.

- Je vois. J'ai vu qu'il était triste mais je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi. Enfin, il va bien, je pense.

- Je ne sais pas : je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis."

Elle semblait le regretter. Mais il y avait une alliance a son doigt et on voyait bien qu'elle était enceinte. Pas de Jack quand même? Non, elle ne semblait pas atterrée à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Jack. Elle était juste déçue, ils devaient être amis. De proches amis...

" Mais pourquoi est-ce que le gouvernement a-t-il voulu détruire Torchwood?

- Ils ne voulaient pas détruire Torchwood, ils voulaient éliminer Jack. Il en savait trop. Il les avait aidés une première fois. Lors d'un premier contact avec ces extraterrestres.

- Et Torchwood a été un dégât collatéral. Combien êtes-vous encore?

- Torchwood n'existe plus. Notre unité en tout cas. Jack est parti, Ianto est mort et le reste de l'équipe l'était déjà avant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je viens encore ici. En souvenir du bon vieux temps... Si on peut appeler ça le "bon vieux temps".

- Et qui s'occupe de la faille, maintenant?

- Personne j'imagine. Personne ne doit non plus connaitre son existence. A part vous et moi.

- C'est quand même terrible. Ça vous a traumatisé.

- Ils s'en prenaient aux enfants. Ils s'en servaient comme des marionnettes. Et ils les utilisaient comme des sortes de drogues à ce que m'a raconté Jack. C'était vraiment affreux.

- Oh, des drogués d'enfants humains? Je crois savoir d'où venaient ces "4,5,6" comme vous les appelaient. Des Gavorixiens. Ils devraient être interdits de passage autour du système solaire d'après la Convention de l'Ombre pourtant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas été arrêtés par les Judoons. Vous n'en avez pas vu par hasard? Des sortes de Rhinocéros de l'espace.

- Quoi? Non, jamais. On était vraiment tous seuls! Que des humains pour se défendre contre ces aliens."

C'était un reproche... Elle avait beau dire qu'elle comprenait que les humains avaient faillis d'eux-mêmes, elle m'en voulais quand même de ne pas avoir été présent pour les sauver. Mais je n'étais pas là, je ne peux pas toujours être là! Et Torchwood est mort à présent, de l'histoire ancienne. Jack, bien vivant, et Gwen aussi. Alors pourquoi se plaindre? Cardiff restera toujours Cardiff. Toujours avec sa faille.

" Docteur, me demanda Amy, si on a une machine à voyager dans le temps, pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne va pas sauver tous ceux qui sont morts?

- Parce que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Amy. Si on avait atterri à ce moment-là, on aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, on sait ce qui s'est passé : alors on fait partie des événements même si on était pas présent à l'époque des faits. Et puis on ne peut jamais être entièrement sûrs des conséquences de ses actes. Je ne le sais que trop bien : parfois changer l'histoire peut se révéler bien pire encore. Ou même n'avoir absolument pas l'effet attendu. On ne doit pas jouer avec les règles du Temps, Amelia.

- Mais des gens sont morts, non? Si on ne peut pas les sauver en remontant le temps, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un TARDIS?

- A voyager! A découvrir des choses, et oui, parfois, on apprend de terribles nouvelles. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Rien y changer, Amelia Pond.

- Jack disait la même chose, confirma Gwen.

- Il retient bien de ses erreurs, alors. Mieux que moi...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Docteur?

- J'ai essayé de changer un point fixe dans le temps en sauvant une des premières colonisatrices de l'espace sur Mars. Il y a quelques semaines seulement pour moi. Et pourtant je savais déjà très bien que c'était impossible et même mal. On avait déjà eu le coup avec Rose qui avait voulu sauver son père. J'étais mort... Et on a certainement failli l'avoir encore avec Jack quand j'ai essayé de sauver le président Kennedy d'un assassinat. Malheureusement, c'était un point fixe dans le temps... Ça a failli mal finir cette fois-là encore; Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps. Surtout pour lui. Mais il doit encore bien s'en souvenir.

- Alors on va rester là, à parler du passé? On ne pourrait pas aller sur une autre planète comme vous me l'avez dit, Docteur? Au moins, je n'y trouverais pas à sauver de personnage historique que je connais - et encore moins un membre de ma famille-, donc pas de problème pour ce qui est des flux du temps ou je ne sais quoi.

- C'est vrai : je t'ai promis une planète.

- Allez-y. De toute façon, si Cardiff vit encore. Elle vit sur des ruines. Et la Faille, vous seul l'utiliserez à présent, Docteur. J'ai raccroché tout ça, moi aussi. Mais j'ai été heureuse de vous voir en vrai. Jack nous avait parlé de vous mais il semblait étrangement certain que vous ne viendriez jamais ici, à Torchwood.

- J'avais mes raisons."

La bataille de Canary Wharf principalement... Mais "mes raisons" c'était plus concis. Et je ne voulais pas me remettre à y penser. C'était une autre vie. C'étaient encore des souvenirs douloureux mais il fallait que je me fasse à cette idée : Torchwood avait disparu autant que Rose. Et que Jack. Alors je ferais bien de trouver une nouvelle faille pour réapprovisionner ma TARDIS. Cardiff faisait partie du passé. De deux autres vies, des Docteurs que je n'étais plus. Mais où pouvais-je donc trouver une nouvelle faille? Il allait falloir que j'en recherche une. En attendant, Amy voulait voir une planète. Alors nous sommes repartis au TARDIS. On n'en avait fini avec Cardiff.

Et je savais par où commencer; Depuis combien de temps n'étais-je donc pas allé au Musée?


	8. Dallas, les anges de Kennedy

**_Dallas, 23 Novembre 1963, ou "les anges de Kennedy";_**

_Après notre escale sur la planète Esterteria, Rose Tyler avait décidé de retourner voir sa mère. J'avais accepté, un peu à contrecœur. Elle avait acheté un cadeau à sa mère dans ce monde si particulier. Mais si ma compagne était heureuse de retourner sur Terre, Jack et moi, nous commencions à bien nous ennuyer. _

_Nous partîmes donc avec le TARDIS, seuls tous les deux et nous arrivâmes à Dallas. Ce devait être les années 1960. L'époque où j'avais pour la première fois connu la Terre. Mais c'était les Etats-Unis et je connaissais encore mal ce pays. Jamais encore je n'avais été à Dallas. Jack Harkness, ancien agent temporel semblait connaître mieux que moi l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Mais je parierais qu'il n'y avait pour autant pas plus posés les pieds que moi. Dallas était une petite ville tranquille. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer? C'étaient des vacances que nous offrait le TARDIS après Metaphy XIV et ses mites spatiales._

"Regardez Docteur! Me dit Jack. C'est écrit que le président des États-Unis va venir ici. Aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être pour ça que le TARDIS nous a emmenés ici?"

Je n'y croyais pas trop. Rencontrer un président... Ce n'était pas le genre de voyages que m'offrait le TARDIS d'habitude. Il y avait des extraterrestres à arrêter la plupart du temps. Non, 1963 n'était pas une année très intéressante de toute façon, et ce Président, ce Kennedy, je ne me rappelai pas de lui, il n'avait pas dû faire de grandes choses pour son pays. Pour autant mes voyages aux Etats-Unis étaient assez rares et la dernière fois, Rose et moi n'avions pas quitté une sorte de musée de collectionneur d'objets extraterrestres.

" Rose va s'en vouloir de ne pas nous avoir accompagnés. Elle m'a dit avoir toujours voulu voir les États-Unis.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Ce n'était pas à cause de votre déguisement?"

La tenue du Capitaine était toujours son par-dessus américain. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'appréciais pas la complicité grandissante entre le capitaine et ma compagne. C'était un meilleur compagnon de voyage qu'Adam... Mais c'était aussi Rose qui avait insisté pour qu'ils le prennent avec eux. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas déjà un petit-ami? Bien sûr, Rose et Jack n'étaient pas si complices que ça... Elle le voyait sûrement plus comme un ami, comme un frère... Mais j'en étais quand même jaloux. Même plus que de Rickey. Pourtant Jack ne semblait pas le remarquer et continuait de me draguer autant que Rose depuis ces derniers jours où il voyageait avec nous.

Jack et moi, nous nous sommes ensuite approchés de la grande rue où commençait à arriver le cortège présidentiel de ce Kennedy, dont je ne me souvenais toujours pas avoir déjà entendu parler. La foule des curieux était immense et les médias, la télévision principalement, était dispersée autour de nous, filmant déjà la rue vers laquelle nous nous dirigions et où le président allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Les motos des policiers apparaissaient pourtant à peine à l'horizon. En approchant de ladite rue, je commençai à ressentir de l'énergie temporelle, en grande quantité. Plus encore que chez Jack qui avait pourtant longtemps voyagé avec un bracelet temporel... Mais, là, le transfert était à la fois récent et plus impactant. Mais le plus étrange résidait dans le fait que cette énergie semblait disparaitre petit à petit comme si elle était absorbée, que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'en nourrissait.

Je scrutai la foule en me rapprochant de la source d'énergie temporelle. Parmi tous ces Américains venus apercevoir et saluer leur président, je reconnus une ancienne de mes anciennes connaissances : Grace Holloway.

Elle avait un peu vieilli mais de quelques années à peine et ses cheveux, encore blonds, étaient plus longs qu'à mon souvenir. Elle semblait perdue et regardait autour d'elle, inquiète de deviner où elle se trouvait et surtout quand elle s'y trouvait. Finalement, elle tourna son regard vers nous et commença à nous fixer - ou plutôt Jack puisqu'il portait son vieil uniforme.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant en 1963, elle avait donc dû remonter le temps et supposai que Jack l'avait également fait. Grace s'approcha ainsi de nous.

"Grace, dis-je une fois qu'elle fut à notre hauteur.

- Pardon? S'étonna la chirurgienne cardiaque et mon dernier assassin. Vous devez me confondre avec une de vos connaissances. Je ne viens pas d'ici... Mais vous non plus, vous ne venez pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas? Vos habits datent des années 30 ou des années 40...

- Oui, de la seconde guerre mondiale. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness? Et vous, qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis le docteur Grace Holloway de Los Angeles. Chirurgienne cardiaque. Ravie de vous rencontrer, Capitaine."

Jack baisa la main que lui présentait Grace, ce qui me fit grommeler à Jack d'arrêter son numéro avant de demander à la jeune femme comment elle était arrivée ici et ce dont elle se souvenait en dernier de son époque.

"Pour qui il se prend, votre ami? Demanda Grace. Pour un docteur en voyages spatio-temporels?

- Eh bien, en fait, il est le Docteur. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit docteur en quoi que ce soit...

- Le Docteur? Répéta Grace avant de m'observer de plus près. Elle devait sûrement se rappeler que je pouvais changer de corps en mourant.

- Oui, Grace. Alors maintenant, répond-moi s'il te plait. De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier?

- Hum... Et bien j'étais venue à Dallas pour une conférence et je suis allée au parc pour déjeuner mais je me suis retrouvée ici. La dernière chose que j'ai vue, je me souviens que c'était une statue.

- Je vois, ça ne va pas vraiment nous aider. Je peux te scanner? Demandai-je en sortant mon tournevis sonique."

Grace opina et me laissa la scanner avec mon tournevis sonique. J'en appris plus sur son transfert temporel, et je découvris surtout que cette même énergie que j'avais déjà ressenti ne venait pas seulement d'elle.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait voyagé dans le temps de la même façon qu'elle. Et il se trouvait aussi dans la foule.

Jack se tenait à l'écart de notre discussion et grommelait que cette Grace était comme Rose, selon lui, elle me fixait de la même manière en oubliant complétement son existence. Cela me surprit et me soulagea en même temps. Ainsi, Rose Tyler était toujours à moi. Enfin, à son idiot de petit-ami, Mickey Smith.

Grace et moi nous suivîmes ensuite la piste de cette énergie temporelle, laissant Jack repartir vers le TARDIS pour nous assister depuis mon vaisseau.

L'autre voyageur temporel était protégé d'un filtre de perception comme celui du TARDIS, mais un voyageur temporel était capable de percer ces filtres et je repérai facilement l'individu que nous recherchions. Il n'était plus dans la foule mais sur un balcon.

Derrière nous, la voiture présidentielle faisait son entrée dans la rue. L'homme que je voyais de loin mais assez bien avec ma vue de Seigneur du Temps, commença à sortir d'un étui une arme d'une grande précision à visée thermo-temporelle. Elle devait dater au minimum du XXIIIème siècle. Et lui aussi certainement.

Contrairement à Grace, il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir perdu dans les années sixties. Il orienta le canon de son arme vers nous puis la monta afin de viser la rue. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, je tournai mon regard vers celle-ci et vis qui était sa cible. Logique à vrai dire : le président Kennedy.

Le tireur appuya sur la gâchette de son arme. Je reconnus alors plus précisément l'arme : elle camouflait son projectile en balle du siècle voulu. Personne ne chercherait jamais un coupable d'un autre temps. Il me fallait l'arrêter moi-même. Je retournai mon regard vers le balcon et la seconde d'après il s'était volatilisé. Le balcon était vide, à part une autre statue. Une coïncidence forcément... Une statue ça ne fait pas voyager dans le temps!

Le tireur envolé, je me retournai pour courir au chevet du président. Je n'avais pas pu arrêter son meurtrier, mais je pouvais peut-être sauver au moins sa vie. Après tout, j'avais la meilleure chirurgienne cardiaque - pour humains - avec moi. Peut-être n'était-elle pas là non plus par hasard? Peut-être avait-elle été renvoyée dans le passé pour sauver la vie de ce Kennedy?

J'arrivai presque à la rue et sortai déjà mon papier psychique, où je me présentai comme un médecin, quand je sentis un bras me retenir. Grace m'empêchait d'avancer plus loin.

"Grace! Tu dois le sauver, tu es là pour ça.

- Non, Docteur, je ne peux pas."

Grace Holloway m'expliqua que cet assassinat était un événement historique et plus encore : elle avait assisté à la scène en direct devant sa télévision et voir mourir ce grand homme, qu'elle admirait déjà, avait éveillé en elle sa vocation.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas le sauver, ça créerait un paradoxe, c'était un point fixe car si Grace n'était jamais devenue chirurgienne cardiaque, le Maitre aurait gardé le contrôle du TARDIS au nouvel an de l'an 2000. Et je ne serais sûrement pas ce Docteur. Trop de choses changeraient. Nous devions le laisser mourir. Comme Lincoln. C'était donc la deuxième fois que je voyais la mort d'un président des Etats-Unis. Un assassinat de président des Etats-Unis.

Grace m'avait convaincu et je restai immobile, à quelques mètres de la scène de crime. J'avais rangé mon papier psychique dans la poche de ma veste et regardait d'un air sombre la mort de John Fitzgerald Kennedy. L'assassinat avait été filmé en direct mais quelques minutes plus tard, toute la rue était envahie par les photographes et journalistes. Je sentis plusieurs flashs sur mon visage mais restai impassible. Mon impuissance à sauver Kennedy me ravageait. Mais je savais bien que je ne pouvais rien faire, pas plus que Grace. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté là à observer la scène mais Grace me tira vers elle, elle m'avait tenu la main tout ce temps et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, et me demanda de la ramener chez elle. A son époque... C'était la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être là. Elle n'aurait jamais dû voir ça une nouvelle fois... Mais les raisons de sa présence ici, les modalités de son voyage temporel me restaient impossibles à déterminer.

Je ramenai donc Grace devant son hopital et lui dit au revoir avec Jack avant d'enfin renvoyer le TARDIS à Londres, en 2006.

Le Royaume-Uni était plus tranquille que les Etats-Unis. L'automne avait à peine commencé à faire tomber les feuilles des arbres et Rose Tyler m'attendais déjà dans la petite ruelle proche du Powell Estate où j'avais pris l'habitude de faire matérialiser mon TARDIS.

Rose entra immédiatement dans mon vaisseau dès que j'en ouvris la porte. Jackie ne l'avait pas accompagnée. Une bonne chose. Rose se jeta dans mes bras et me remercia de lui avoir permis de passer un peu de temps avec sa mère.

Elle nous demanda ensuite où nous avions été pendant ce temps, pour savoir si elle n'avait pas raté quelque chose de passionant.

"Oh, juste un assassinat de président américain.

- Oh, tu as rencontré Kennedy... Comment il est - ou plutôt était?

- On ne l'a pas rencontré, c'est compliqué. Mais et toi, ta mère ne t'en veut pas trop de ne pas être revenue "dix secondes" plus tard comme on l'avait dit?

- Non. Elle a aimé mon cadeau, d'ailleurs, merci Jack."

Rose rayonnait et elle me parla ensuite, une fois que Jack fut descendu dans les couloirs du TARDIS, que Mickey n'avait pas été présent et qu'elle aurait voulu le revoir.

Elle lui demanda de les ramener au Royaume-Uni et elle commença à appeler son petit-ami pour lui dire qu'elle avait oublié son passeport.

L'excuse était vraiment nulle mais je n'y fis pas plus longtemps attention. Le TARDIS avait besoin de recharger ses batteries. Et j'avais l'endroit parfait pour ça, au Royaume-Uni et un endroit où il ne se passait jamais rien et où Mickey n'aimerait pas du tout aller : Cardiff.


	9. Sidney, les miracles de Noël

**_Sidney, 24 Décembre 2005, ou "les miracles de Noël";_**

_La mort de River me revenait encore à l'esprit. Une fois de plus quelqu'un s'était sacrifié pour me sauver la vie. Je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps, c'est à moi de me sacrifier pour les autres. Et cette River Song elle n'avait aucun regret à prendre ma place, bien consciente de mourir. Elle connaissait mon nom. Et ça, ça me troublait encore plus... Seule ma femme pouvait le connaitre. J'allais donc forcément la revoir : Elle me connaissait déjà..._

_Je n'avais pas expliqué à Donna qui était vraiment cette River Song. Ce qu'elle a vécu elle-même dans le centre dur de CAL était déjà assez perturbant... Et nous avions tous les deux besoin d'oublier. Aussi le TARDIS nous ramenait sur Terre, dans un pays calme et chaud. L'endroit parfait pour ne plus penser à la Bibliothèque et aux Vashta Nerada._

" Où sommes-nous? Me demanda Donna.  
>- Ouvrez la porte. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçue. Aucun danger."<p>

Donna Noble se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je sortis derrière et sourit quand je vis que je ne m'étais pas trompé de destination. Devant nous s'élevait le voilier composé de deux rangées de coques de céramique blanche de la célèbre toiture d'un opéra.

"Sidney? Demanda Donna.  
>- Oui, Sidney! L'Australie, en plein été.<br>- Et c'est vraiment le célèbre opéra?  
>- Vous aimez l'opéra?<br>- C'est une icône, l'homme de l'espace.  
>- Je viens peut-être de l'espace mais je sais qu'il y a plus impressionnant que cet opéra dans le coin.<br>- Ah oui et où ça? Parce que si c'est une ville, je viens de Londres. Je connais les grandes villes!  
>- Ce n'est pas dans la ville. Vous verrez."<p>

Nous laissâmes le TARDIS devant l'opéra de Sidney et nous enfonçâmes dans la ville. Mais nous en sortions vite. Je lui avais promis de l'impressionnant et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus grandiose se trouvait dans le désert australien et je pensais particulièrement à un grand rocher vénéré par les Aborigènes depuis des millénaires.

Nous traversâmes la ville à pieds avant d'arriver dans le désert australien. Notre destination était encore loin mais marcher nous permettait d'observer les paysages. Et en Australie, ils valaient le coup.

(...)

Nous approchions du monument naturel que je voulais montrer à Donna quand nous entendîmes un brut suspect venant du bush qui s'ouvrait à côté de nous. Sentant un danger, je pénétrai à l'intérieur des bouquets.  
>" Allez admettez que vous êtes perdu cette fois, me dit ma compagne qui m'avait suivi.<br>- Mais non, je vous dis! Je sais parfaitement où je vais ! "  
>C'était vrai. Jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans ce bush du moins... Maintenant, je ne me guidai plus qu'à l'oreille. Mais avant, dans le désert je n'étais pas le moins du monde perdu ! Donna peut-être mais pas moi ! Et ces cris étaient de plus en plus précis. Quelqu'un semblait à l'agonie.<br>Quand nous arrivâmes à la source des cris, nous ne trouvâmes personne. Mais je sentais bien une odeur... Métallique.  
>Avec mon tournevis sonique, je scannai le sol noirci par ce qui pouvait être des cendres. Mais ça n'en était pas : c'était des résidus de téléportation. Et je pensais même reconnaître cette odeur si particulière, de pommes de terre...<br>" Vous voyez, me dit Donna, vous êtes prédits perdus : il n'y personne ici.  
>- Il y avait quelqu'un, lui répondis-je.<br>- Et qu'est-ce-qui lui est arrivé ?  
>- Il a été téléporté, ce qui veut dire qu'il est encore en vie ! M'exclamai-je avant de courir vers la ville de Sydney. Il y a peut-être déjà eu d'autres enlèvements semblables!<br>- Vous le faites exprès, me demanda Donna, ou c'est votre TARDIS qui ne vous aime pas ? Je croyais que c'étaient des vacances !  
>- Ça en sont rarement. Vous devriez déjà l'avoir remarqué ! Courrez maintenant ou c'est vous qui allez vous perdre !"<br>Nous arrivions à la sortie du bush et nous voyions déjà au loin la ville de Sidney et ses lumières. Le soir commençait déjà à tomber et les rues s'illuminaient d'étoiles, de traîneaux, de bougies et de Pères Noël. Donna Noble s'étonnait de les voir sur les lampadaires mais je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. C'était plutôt les trop nombreuses affiches de disparitions florissant sur ces mêmes lampadaires qui attiraient et retenaient mon attention. Et plus encore le fait qu'ils aient tous disparus dans le bush. Tous au même endroit. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Et c'était inquiétant ! Au bout de la dixième semblable, j'étais convaincu qu'il nous fallait retourner au plus vite au TARDIS. Mais, alors que nous courions à présent jusqu'à l'océan et l'Opéra de la ville, mon regard fut de nouveau accroché par une de ces affiches. Mais cette onzième était différente. Le visage vieilli d'une de mes anciennes compagnes figurait dessus ainsi que son nom et son métier. J'arrachai l'affiche et accélérai ensuite l'allure jusqu'à mon TARDIS.  
>" Qui est-ce ? Me demanda la voix essoufflée de ma compagne en me désignant la photo de Tegan.<br>- Juste une vieille amie. Ahah! Il est bien là !  
>- Quoi donc, Docteur ?<br>- Un vaisseau sontarien. A peine descendu sous la stratosphère... Le parfait camouflage avec ces nuages ! "  
>Je rentrais les coordonnés précises que m'avait données le scan du ciel australien que je venais d'effectuer et le TARDIS se mit à gronder en se dématérialisant.<p>

(...)

En ouvrant la porte du TARDIS, je reconnus une salle des machines de vaisseau spatial originaire de la planète Sontar comme je l'avais déjà deviné depuis un long moment. Donna me suivit à l'extérieur de la cabine de police et remonta ensuite avec moi une échelle murale. Nous parvînmes ainsi dans les coursives du vaisseau. Heureusement désertes... La première porte que j'ouvris avec mon tournevis sonique nous dévoila une sorte de laboratoire. Un laboratoire où les murs contenaient des prisonniers, figés. Parmi eux je reconnus rapidement mon ancienne compagne, Tegan Jovanka.  
>Je la libérai alors la première avec mon tournevis sonique et je la vis récupérer rapidement ses esprits :<br>" Docteur? Me demanda-t-elle. Vous vous êtes encore régénérés, c'est ça?"  
>Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour me reconnaître. Qui d'autre aurait-il pu la sauver ? Qui d'autre aurait-il utilisé un tournevis sonique pour ça ?<br>" Bonjour Tegan, répondis-je, pas mal de fois depuis la derrière fois...  
>- J'en étais sûre. Je savais que vous viendriez, s'exclama Tegan, c'est votre nouvelle assistante ?<br>- Tegan, je te présente Donna Noble. Donna, voici Tegan Jovanka. Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici, au fait ? Pourquoi tu étais dans le bush? A moins que tu aies été enlevée ailleurs ? Les Sontariens t'ont reconnus ? Ça pourrait être un piège !  
>- Ça n'en est pas un. Ils ne m'ont pas reconnue. Je menais une enquête sur ces disparitions dans le bush quand j'ai été téléportée ici. Et depuis c'est le trou noir...<br>- Ils ont dû te placer là-dedans très vite, alors. Et je me demande ce qu'ils veulent faire de vous..."  
>Je démarrai l'un des ordinateurs au centre de la pièce et pianotai sur le clavier tactile. Ce que je découvris sur les plans des Sontariens me fit frissonner et je me dis que par chance c'étaient des Sontariens et non pas des Cybermen... Tegan n'aurait plus été en vie si elle avait été enlevée par des Cybermen.<br>Mais c'était des Sontariens et nous avions un TARDIS pour tous les reconduire sur la terre ferme pour Noël. Après avoir délivrés tous les prisonniers, Donna, Tegan et moi coururent vers la salle des machines où était le TARDUS.  
>Mais les coursives étaient cette fois pleines de soldats Sontariens et ils nous interrompirent dans notre course. Donna était restée derrière. Je lui glissai discrètement un marteau que j'avais trouvé dans mes poches. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves avec contre des Sontariens' Nous étions donc déjà emmenés par les Sontariens jusqu'au centre de commande sontarien quand Donna Noble nous retrouva et nous libéra.<br>" Merveilleux Donna! Maintenant on doit faire vite ! Tegan, tu peux nous montrer ce que tu avais repéré pendant ton enquête ?  
>- Ça doit être dans cette pièce d'après mon détecteur. C'est un cristal d'ambre noire. Il détecte les humains aborigènes avant de les téléporter dans le vaisseau.<br>- De l'ambre noire ? Mais c'est parfait ! M'exclamai-je. On va pouvoir faire s'éjecter le vaisseau de l'atmosphère terrestre sans blesser les Sontariens et en retéléportant tous les humains sur Terre."  
>C'était formidable. Mais je me demandais quand même toujours pourquoi les Sontariens avaient pris ce risque d'utiliser de l'ambre noire. Enfin, le principal c'est qu'on puisse l'utiliser. Et sauver toutes les vies. Tout le monde vit... Je ne pensais jamais le redire de ma vie. Quel beau miracle de Noël ! Et c'était grâce à Tegan Jovanka.<p>

(...)

Le TARDIS fut téléporté avec nous. Nous étions de retour à Sidney. De loin, on voyait encore l'Opéra australien mais nous étions sur la plage. Au milieu des Australiens qui y fêtaient le réveillon de Noël avec un pique-nique de minuit...  
>Au-dessus de nos têtes, le ciel noir s'éclaircit et des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber et à colorer de blanc le sable sous nos pieds. Les miracles de Noël continuaient à Sidney...<p>

" On est sur Terre ! S'exclama Donna.  
>- Oui. Et il neige. Quel magnifique Noël. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas vécu un aussi heureux !<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que ces flocons ? Me demanda Tegan. Comment peut-il neiger en Australie ? En été ?! Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas fait exposer ce vaisseau, Docteur !  
>- Je ne l'ai pas fait, répondis-je, ce n'est pas de la cendre cette fois : c'est vraiment de la neige. L'énergie téléportatrice rejetée dans l'atmosphère juste au-dessus de Sidney a déréglé temporairement le climat. C'est de la vraie neige. A Sidney, le 24 décembre... Et c'est un véritable miracle de Noël. Mais par contre je me demande ce que va en penser le Père Noël. Ces nuages, il ne s'y attend pas. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se perdre dans ce ciel si blanc... "<p>

Donna Noble me regarda bizarrement mais je ne pris pas la peine de m'expliquer plus précisément sur ces phénomènes scientifiques si compliqués qui avaient pour résultat ce Noël blanc australien. Le seul certainement de toute l'histoire de ce pays. Et je pouvais le voir. Un Noël qui ne reviendrait jamais. Comme me l'avait dit Rose. Le TARDIS nous permettait de revivre ces événements mais pas celui-là. Donna, Tegan et moi, nous faisions partie des événements cette fois-ci, et ce Noël-là était unique. Nous ne le revivrons jamais.

« Ca été super de vous revoir, Docteur. Me dit Tegan.

- J'ai été ravi, moi-aussi, lui dis-je, mais si la prochaine fois vous voulez vous lancer dans une telle enquête à l'avenir, Tegan, vous devriez m'appeler avant. Je vais vous donner le numéro du portable que m'a donné Martha… »

Je lui tendis vite un bout de papier qui trainait dans mes poches et j'y notai avec un stylo que j'y trouvais aussi le numéro que je connaissais désormais par cœur. Un téléphone portable, c'était quand même pas mal pratique. Même si le TARDIS était déjà lui-même un téléphone portable… Tegan me remercia et me promit de m'appeler si elle avait de nouveau besoin de mon aide puis elle s'éloigna après nous avoir dit au revoir. Elle avait sa propre famille à retrouver pour fêter Noël. Minuit sonna au loin et j'entendis encore plus loin et surtout plus haut le tintinnabulement de clochettes.

« Vous venez Donna, demandai-je à ma compagne de voyages.

- Oui. Vous croyez qu'on reverra encore des Sontariens ?

- Je n'espère pas. Avant longtemps. En attendant, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de vraies vacances cette fois ? Sur une planète entièrement destinée au tourisme et à la plaisance.

- Tant qu'il y fait aussi chaud qu'en Australie et qu'il n'y neige pas à minuit…

- Minuit… Très bonne idée, Donna ! Allons donc sur Minuit ! J'ai toujours eu envie de découvrir cette planète pleine de cristaux ! Une planète blanche et chaude comme l'Australie en plein été. Parfait ! En route pour Minuit. Allons-y ! »

Et je me précipitai vers le TARDIS, ouvris d'un claquement de doigts la cabine bleue et je la fis se dématérialiser avec Donna à son bord. Les flocons de neige qui l'avaient recouvert s'évaporèrent et disparurent au cœur du Vortex du Temps alors que nous quittions la nuit de Noël pour une planète qui était elle-même un miracle de la nature. En route pour Minuit…


End file.
